


Owed to the Owl.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Night, Poetry, flight, owl - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: A poem  I wrote after being inspired by  nature, one of the most inspirational aspects of life.





	Owed to the Owl.

I fly with spead across the Earth

With down swept wing and eyes so still,

The black of night is friend and home,

From  nature’s lap I eat my fill.

On and on  till the day will dawn,

On and on triumphant, the night and I as one.

 

I awake with every star,

Unseen by all as the forest sleeps,

Through the night I travel far,

And catch the pray   that tries to creep,

On and on  at the  setting sun,

And on on triumphant, the night and I as one.

 

In lunar light I find my way,

 Through woods and fields,  and pastures  dark,

On a gentle wind I swiftly fly,

Back to my house of   leaf and bark,

 Day after day the night will come,

On and on triumphant, the night and I as one.

 

As sunlight breaks and shadows flee,

The birds of dawn, they slowly wake,

From daylight bright I go with glee,

In the trees I’ll stay till twilight breaks.

On and on the day is gone,

On and on triumphant, the night and I as one.

 

 


End file.
